Bayonetta vs Palutena
Bayonetta vs Palutena is Maisy929’s second DBX. Description Season 1 Episode 2! Bayonetta vs Kid Icarus! Bayonetta is mostly used to fighting angels, but what if she fought their goddess? Will Bayonetta overcome this new challenge, or will Palutena be too much for the Umbra Witch? Introduction NO RULES ' '''JUST BLOODSHED ' '''DBX Fight The sounds of gunshots and sword crashing echoed all around the area, a beautiful woman wielding a set of blue pistols and two nearly indentical angels fought against each other. Bayonetta had been given a contract by Hades to eliminate Pit and Dark Pit, but she hadn’t counted on how much of a fight they would put up. Even so, she had the upper hand, kicking Pit back before slashing at Dark Pit, knocking him to the ground. She was about to kill him but was blasted away by a pillar of light. Before the angels could even protest, Palutena sent them to safety before turning to Bayonetta. HERE WE GO! “Auto-Reticle” Palutena cried, hitting Bayonetta with several laser beams, causing Bayonetta to stumble back. Palutena then clouted Bayonetta over the head with her staff before blasting her with a pillar of light. Bayonetta picked herself up before firing on Palutena, who simply reflected them by summoning a barrier. Bayonetta then activated Witch Time, basically freezing Palutena before delivering a brutal combo of kicks that ended with her knocking Palutena into a wall. Palutena got up, only for Bayonetta to take out a whip and crack Palutena in the face with it, creating a deep cut. Stumbling, Palutena barely dodged a second swing before spawning wings and attempting to strike Bayonetta who dodged, only to be swept off her legs with the staff. Palutena went for a strike to the head only for Bayonetta to scissor her legs around her head and flip her several feet behind her. Both combatants proceeded to take a moment to catch their breath and examine each other, both being surprised at how much of a fight they were putting up. Palutena was the one to end the silence, sending several balls of light towards Bayonetta, who elegantly flipped over them before drawing a green energy sword and rushing Palutena, who parried with her staff. They seemed to be evenly matched until Bayonetta kicked Palutena in the stomach before trying to slash her across the chest, only to be smacked with the butt of the staff for her troubles. Bayonetta, realizing she needed to catch Palutena off guard, decided to summon Gomorrah. Quickly using her Wicked Weaves, Bayonetta conjured a portal from which the massive beast appeared. Palutena stared up as the beast launched her into the wall, knocking the wind out of her. Before the beast could make another attack, Palutena unleashed a Palutena Glam Blaster, causing the beast to scream in pain as it was disintegrated. Bayonetta looked on in surprise, shocked to see the beast defeated so easily. She quickly shook it off however, and rushed Palutena again, this time slashing at her with a pair of blades. Bayonetta managed to gain the upper hand, slashing Palutena’s stomach before shooting her in the leg. Palutena cried in pain as Bayonetta approached. “Any last words?” she taunted. “ A few actually”, she replied. “BLACK HOLE!”, as Bayonetta was suddenly engulfed by a massive black hole, “AND MEGA LASER”, as Bayonetta was released from the black hole, only to be hit head-on by a massive laser, completely annihilating her. Winner And the winner is: Palutena Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Girls Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Nintendo vs Sega Themed DBX Fights Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist themed DBX Fights Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Super Smash Bros. Themed DBX Fights Category:Maisy929 Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights